Candles
by Delicious Mud Pie
Summary: Yes, Squeezit is back with cruddy little short stories. DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE A REALLY OPEN MIND! And, I don't think there is ANY other story on with this pairing.


bgyai

This story is written in celebration of my 400 reviews! Woo doggy! (Yes--I realize some people get 100 reviews for one story, and I have 31 stories with 400 reviews altogether, but I'm still proud!) This story has a VERY flammable pairing. And don't ask me why I always make Gary have an affinity for alcohol. So, bust out the cocktail weenies and enjoy! P.S.-- you really can email brockshale@diaryland.com And for **crap's sake**, DON'T read this unless you have a REALLY REALLY open mind!  
  


Candles  
  


Excuse me Mr. Bouncer, Brock sang loudly, his bouncy blonde wig covering his eyes and revealing some of the spiky brown beneath. I'm with the DJ. So if you value your--  
  
Everyone in the room giggled and danced while Brock tried to imitate the best female voice he could.  
  
I don't know why I have to be at this loser party, Gary grumbled while trying to keep his hair slicked back despite its protests. He's not even related to me!  
  
You be a good boy Gary, Professor Oak shouted, covering his ears.  
  
I'm with the DJ--  
  
I mean, what is up with this, Gary growled, a karaoke machine? How lame!  
  
I'm with the DJ--  
  
We heard! Gary shouted.  
  
Brock blushed for a moment, then shrugged it off and continued singing.   
  
Gary's entire edifice continued to redden the longer he had to stay at Ash's party, and he was begining to have a tingling desire in his mouth for some booze--anything to keep him from exploding while having to be thrown together with the biggest group of losers he'd ever met, and the stupid old man didn't even pay his cheerleaders to keep him company that day.  
  
When Brock got done singing he jumped from the stage (the fireplace) into the crowd (Ritchie, Misty, Ash, Delia, Oak and a few other stray people), and to his dismay everyone ran out of the way and let him belly flop onto the carpet.  
  
Ha ha! Gary let himself laugh, loudly, as Brock peeled himself from the ground. His cup of punch nearly spilled as he jumped in surprise at the spectacle.   
  
Yeah ha ha ha, Brock snorted back in Gary's direction, glancing at him coldly.  
  
Gary shrugged. What? You don't do something idiotic like that if you don't want people to laugh at you.  
  
Misty walked up behind Brock, a huge smirk on her face. As she became visible to Gary, she started laughing loudly.  
  
What are you laughing about, loser? Gary frowned.  
  
About you doing something idiotic, her eyes sparkled, like being born with that face!  
  
Brock then proceeded to high five Misty, and they doubled over in laughter.  
  
Gary rolled his eyes and walked away, taking a swig of his sadly unspiked punch as he did so.   
  
Okay everyone! Oak shouted, stopping Ritchie right in the middle of a hideous rendition of the song Kiss From a Rose' on the Karaoke machine, it's time to go outside for cake and ice cream!  
  
Everyone seemed happy about it, but Gary rolled his eyes once again.  
  
_How juvenile_, he thought, wondering how anyone could get excited over a chunk of chocolate and a pile of cold sugar.  
  
Gary was just going to stay inside, but he was somehow shoved onto the lawn by his grandfather.  
  
_Pallet Town is so damn boring_, Gary grumbled, tossing his plastic cup onto the grass where it blew away into litter bug oblivion.  
  
Everyone crammed onto the picnic tables outside, and plates were even set out on the ground for everyone's pokemon. Gary almost felt ashamed for having to be there, as if someone would see him and think he was--was--a loser, or something. Why did Ash want such a baby party, anyway?  
  
Ash exclaimed, smiling over a cake lit with twelve candles, where is Brock, anyway?  
  
I knew there was something missing, Misty muttered, then they all noticed a voice from the side of the house, near the road.   
  
I don't know how the ice cream in that truck keeps from melting with a driver as hot as you, Brock drooled, his elbows resting on the window of the big blue ice cream truck in such a way that the driver couldn't run away without seriously hurting him.  
  
she sweatdropped, there's a freezer in here--would you like to buy anything?  
  
I'd pay anything to go with you on your path of making small children happy, his heart fluttered, I want to see your beautiful, caring, wonderful self at work, I want--  
  
Oak shouted, and the young man nearly jumped high enough to hit his head on the roof of the truck.  
  
Brock turned around, wincing in embarrassment.  
  
Get over here! Oak shouted, we already have ice cream!  
  
Brock sighed sadly, then turned around once again.  
  
Email me, he pleaded, looking upon the ice cream woman's face one last time, the address is brockshale@diaryland.com, okay?  
  
The woman didn't answer before driving off, forgetting to turn the music back on in the truck.  
  
She must be so upset that I had to go, Brock shook his head sadly as he wandered back in the direction of the lawn.  
  
You were about to miss singing happy birthday, Misty informed him.  
  
I'm sorry, Brock smiled sagaciously, I wouldn't try and miss that for anything!  
  
Everyone began to sing while Delia lit the candles--except for Gary, of course. He just sort of sat there.  
  
Ash blew out the candles, and everyone, well, except for Gary, clapped.  
  
Did you make a wish? Delia asked.  
  
Did you wish for money to buy me a new bike? Misty asked.  
  
Did you wish for a girlfriend? Brock asked.  
  
Did you wish you weren't such a loser? Gary muttered bitterly under his breath.  
  
I didn't wish for any of that, Ash smiled, unaware of Gary's comment. I wished--  
  
Don't tell! Delia screeched. If you tell someone your wish, it won't come true!  
  
Ash shook his head. Come on, mom, that's just a wives' tale, I mean, we have to make our own wishes come true, right?  
  
Misty and Brock looked at him with shock.  
  
He actually said something wise! Brock gasped.  
  
It must be his age--he's getting older, Misty joked.  
  
Gary muttered again.  
  
Delia shoved the kids aside with her bum and began tearing mercilessly into the flesh of the cake. Professor Oak was handing out ice cream onto little plates with drawings of Pikachus on them, and then passing them to Delia for a slice of cake to be placed on. Grubby, greedy hands clamored and snapped up the food as soon as it was ready, and everyone took extra slices of cake for their pokemon.  
  
Gary actually smiled weakly as he took cake slices off his plate and put them in front of his pokemon. They seemed very happy about it. He patted each of their heads as they dug in, and he laughed when his eevee licked his hand.  
  
Yummy, huh? he smiled.  
  
Hey Gary! a voice shouted from behind him. Aren't you gonna have any yourself?  
  
Gary's face suddenly fell again, and he turned around to face he who spoke to him.  
  
As if it were any of your business, Gary snapped.  
  
Well sorrrrry, Brock shrugged. I was just wondering if you didn't take enough, because I brought an extra plate for you.  
  
Gary raised an eyebrow, and allowed Brock to hand him a plate with a slice of cake and ice cream.  
  
Gary whispered, absentmindedly picking up the fork on the plate.  
  
You're welcome, Brock laughed.  
  
Gary shook his head and turned around as Brock walked off, eating his food along with his pokemon. They finished long before him, mostly because he was eating incredibly slowly.  
  
Wind began to stir up as the sun grew tired of shining upon them, and Gary put his hands on his shoulders even though he wasn't really cold.   
  
Professor Oak walked up to Gary and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Don't worry about your pokemon, he told his grandson, I'll take care of them and let them run around for a while. I'm doing the same for everyone, but you weren't there to hear it. Go have fun with your friends.  
  
A'ight Gramps, he replied, then got up and walked toward the house in which everyone was shuffling to enter. Friends. What a laugh. Me? Friends with those losers?  
  
Gary was last to go in the house, save for his grandfather, and he was thrown into annoyed mode once again as everyone attacked the karaoke machine as soon as it was seen.  
  
What is everyone's obsession with those stupid things? he said, fairly loudly.  
  
Some people have fun making fools of themselves, Brock replied from behind him, not worrying that people will think they're stupid for having fun. Gary jumped since he didn't know Brock was there.   
  
You again, Gary shook his head.  
  
Brock just smiled and walked back over to where Ash and Misty were fighting over which one of them would get to sing next. Brock settled their argument by arriving on the scene, grabbing the CD they were grappling over and handing it to Delia.  
  
Ladies first, he stuck his tongue out at his friends.  
  
It's my birthday! Ash argued.  
  
She gave birth to you! Brock laughed.  
  
Neither Ash nor Misty could argue much with that statement, and Delia smiled broadly as she jumped onto the front of the fireplace with the microphone in her hand.  
  
Everyone cheered loudly when she was done, and she seemed pretty embarrassed about it.  
  
a voice shouted over all the clapping, could you come outside for a minute?  
  
All right Sam! Delia replied, jumping down from the fireplace. Professor Oak sounded as if he must have been being molested by Muk or something, so Delia left to help him immediately.  
  
Everyone just turned and stared as she went out the door, then a few of the girls turned to each other mischievously.  
  
There goes the adults, Duplica grinned.  
  
You know what that means, Misty grinned as well, with twice the evil in her smile.  
  
Spin the bottle! they all said in unison.  
  
All the males groaned and tried to make a break for it, only to be dragged to the middle of the room by their ears as soon as the thought crossed their minds. It took two girls to make Gary sit with them, and he fought it all the way.  
  
I go first! some girl Gary didn't recognize shouted, then she took an empty cream soda bottle and placed it in the center of their loppy looking circle.  
  
_They sure work fast_, Gary thought as he watched it twirl around on the ground.  
  
He wasn't paying attention as it turned, so he was totally surprised when the bottle's end landed right in front of him.  
  
Gary was startled, and he looked unhappily to the girl who had spun the bottle. She had a pained look in her face, as if she suffered incredible misfortune in that spin.  
  
She looked around to her friends, not wanting to kiss the weird, grumpy boy. Gary turned a little red as he realized her inhibitions, and his face contorted into a scowl.  
  
I didn't even want to play anyway, he snapped, and I don't want to kiss you either! Kiss your own ass and see if I ca--  
  
But his embarrassed rant was cut short by someone sitting four people down from him.  
  
Don't fret, Gary! Brock shouted, deviance resonating in his voice, I'll kiss you!  
  
Gary shouted as Brock stood up and lunged for him. Gary got up and ran, leaving Brock to fall flat on his face. Brock quickly jumped up and chased after him, his arms open jocularly wide, followed by a chorus of laughter, hoots and hollers.  
  
Being taller and longer-legged, Brock easily caught Gary and pinned him down, about four feet from the circle. Everyone stood and laughed as Brock endured punches, then put his hand over Gary's mouth and pretended to make out with it.  
  
Everyone was practically on the floor, dying with laughter as Brock released Gary. Gary got up, feeling a little more than shaken, and ran down the hall.  
  
Everyone's laughing stopped, and they all turned to face each other.  
  
Uh oh, Ash looked to the ground. I guess we really made him mad.  
  
It's not like that's so hard to do, Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
I know, Tracey agreed, he's always cranky when he comes around here.  
  
Brock looked down the hallway with concern in his eyes. I didn't mean to make him feel bad, he sighed, I was just joking around, seriously.  
  
We all know you were, Ash stood up and put a hand on Brock's shoulder. He's just too hot headed.  
  
Brock disagreed, he thought we were laughing at him.  
  
Ash shrugged.   
  
Maybe if he wasn't such a jerk we wouldn't have been laughing _at_ him, the girl who refused to kiss him added her two cents.  
  
Jerk or not, Brock turned back toward the crowd, I didn't mean to piss him off, and I'm going to go apologize.  
  
Gary sat in whatever room it was appealed to him first. It was a bedroom, the one he always stayed in while visiting his grandpa. Ash's party was held at Professor Oak's house because it was bigger and had more land, and because people knew where to find it directions or no. It was a good thing, because Gary would have found it awkward to take off running down the hall in Ash's house.  
  
Stupid losers, Gary shouted, punching the headboard on the guest bed. I don't know why they made me play that stupid game anyway.  
  
He laid back on the bed, glaring unhappily at the ceiling. First Brock was nice to me, then he was a jerk to me. I guess that's what I should expect from a stupid loser.  
  
I didn't mean to be a jerk to you, Brock announced from the doorway, as Gary had left the door open in his fury.  
  
Get out of here! Gary commanded, sitting up suddenly.  
  
Not before I apologize, Brock affirmed. I wasn't trying to embarrass you--I was just playing around. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't mess with people before I get to know them better.  
  
Gary looked down at his friends, absorbing all that had just been said to him. You should be sorry. I looked like an idiot in front of all those losers.  
  
Brock blinked in surprise. You think you looked like an idiot?  
  
Gary frowned indignantly, looking back up at Brock while hugging a pillow, first that girl wouldn't kiss me because, she must have--she was too big of a loser, and then you--  
  
She was just immature, Brock laughed lightly, trying to get Gary to shrug her off. He dared to come closer and sit on the edge of the bed, his hands folded on his knees. He looked at his hands while Gary prepared to tell him to go away once again.  
  
I know how you feel, though, Brock began to fidget.   
  
You don't know shit, Gary rolled his eyes. You have loser Ash to hang around, you wouldn't know how I felt if we traded brains!  
  
Brock nearly laughed at this statement, feeling that it was a pretty clever analogy for being on the spot.  
  
I guess I've never really been _alone_, Brock agreed. I always had my brothers and sisters, and then I had Ash and Misty.  
  
I'm not alone either, Gary defended himself. I have my cheerleaders!  
  
Brock replied curtly.   
  
They both just sat for a moment, and Gary's face suddenly softened and fell.  
  
What makes you think I feel alone, anyway? he asked, crawling up to sit on the edge of the bed next to Brock.  
  
Why haven't I ever met your parents? Brock replied with a question.  
  
Gary looked around, they--they died, but I had my Grandpa, and my sister May.  
  
Aren't you older than Ash? Brock asked.  
  
  
  
Then why did you start your pokemon journey at the same time as him?  
  
Gary searched his mind, forgetting that Brock was a loser that didn't deserve to be told anything, because I had to take care of my sister--that's why I don't really care about my grandpa so much. He always had other things to do.  
  
I had to take care of nine of my siblings after my parents left us, Brock sighed, and even with that many people around, I still felt alone.  
  
Well _yeah_, Gary concurred, a glimmer of anger or determination rising in his eyes, I mean, I loved May and all, but I didn't have anyone to really help _me_, we were together, we helped each other, but she could never relate to me.  
  
Brock nodded, continuing to look at his restless hands.  
  
So maybe we don't need to trade brains, he suddenly turned to look at Gary.  
  
Gary's breath stopped for a moment, and he stared back at Brock. He'd just met the guy, but something about him caused his throat to dry out, and his eyes to be pained in want of moisture.  
  
Yeah, well, Gary grumbled, trying to get the anger to well back up so that he wouldn't expose himself in an embarrassing way, it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Good for you, Brock congratulated Gary, patting him on the back. It's nice to see you could get over your problems.  
  
Gary snorted, freezing in movement as the patting on his back felt like slow motion. I'm not some whiny crybaby loser.  
  
Also good to hear, Brock smiled, because no one likes a loser.  
  
Gary began to shake, angry all over again, but _everyone_ likes Ash for some reason. Except for me.  
  
Well, he's not a loser, Brock shrugged.  
  
I know he's not! Gary suddenly almost yelled, then plastered his hands over his mouth. He shut his eyes tightly, attempting to resume breathing without totally blacking out.  
  
You're not either, Gary, Brock said firmly. And you don't even have to blow out candles not to be one.  
  
You heard me say that? Gary's eyes widened. I didn't think it was loud enough, and, and, he began to choke on his words, I meant ASH, not me! He's the loser!  
  
You just said you knew he wasn't.  
  
Gary's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he looked up at Brock with fury.  
  
Why don't you just leave me alone, anyway? he grumbled loudly, why do you have to come in here and pretend like I need help or something? I don't need you!  
  
Brock just continued looking at him, and Gary's eyes ached to release moisture, but he wouldn't allow it.   
  
Leave me alone! Gary ordered, begining to shake.  
  
You really want to be alone? Brock asked softly, so softly that Gary's face completely fell.   
  
Gary whispered, then put a hand to Brock's cheek, reached up and kissed his lips. The kiss was hard and shaky, and Gary allowed himself to release his pent up anger in tears as he pulled his lips away.  
  
Both of their cheeks filled with blood and became red, and Gary blanched, standing up suddenly.  
  
I'm sorry, he stammered, walking backwards towards the door. I didn't mean to do that, God, I'm so sorry--  
  
Gary turned around and raced out the door, running through a circle of giggling, happy boys and girls in the center of the floor, and out the door.  
  
Brock was running behind him, but stopped at the end of the hallway, his eyes wide and his fingers touching his lips.  
  
Wait Gary! he shouted. I'm not mad!  
  
But Gary didn't even listen to his words, he just kept running, forgetting even to collect his pokemon or to think about where he would go.  
  
Whoa Brock, Ash stood up from the group, what's wrong with him?  
  
Brock looked to Ash, his face a little more than bewildered.  
  
He's just-- Brock searched his mind for an explanation,   
  
I told you nothing would work with him, Ash shook his head. He's just a cranky person. He's been that way ever since he found out I had a crush on his sister, and that was a _long_ time ago. He really needs to get over it.  
  
Brock looked at Ash in surprise, and paused for a moment before responding.  
  
Shut up, Ash, he suddenly ordered, then ran out the door to look for Gary.  
  
Ash stood shell-shocked for a moment, feeling as if he'd missed something important.  
  
What crawled up his ass and died? Duplica asked.  
  
Shut up, Duplica, Ash ordered, something must have happened.  
  
Professor Oak! Brock shouted, running up to the old man as he and Delia sat watching the tauros herd graze on the horizon.  
  
What is it, Brock? Oak asked.  
  
Did you see Gary run out the door? Brock asked.  
  
Oak frowned, is there something wrong?  
  
I gotta find him, Brock slammed his fist into the opposite palm, then ran toward the water at the edge of Pallet Town, hoping that he went the right way to find Gary.  
  
Brock wandered aimlessly for some time, but he wasn't going to give up.   
  
he shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. Where are you?  
  
He put his hands down to listen to the oncoming silence, but instead his ears met with the sound of splashing water.  
  
Brock ran along the water's edge toward the sound, and was thankful to find Gary at the water's edge, throwing rocks forcefully into the wind-tousled ocean.  
  
Brock ran up to where Gary stood, putting his hands on his shoulders.  
  
I'm sorry, Brock, Gary sniffed, I know, you might have been my friend, but I just had to fuck it up, I'm just sorry.  
  
I'm not mad at you, Gary, Brock assured, staring with concern into Gary's eyes.  
  
You're at least repulsed by me, right? Gary frowned.  
  
Brock whispered, closing his eyes. Gary was shocked as Brock leaned down towards him, initiating a soft, delicate kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended, Gary looked at Brock in an incredibly flustered manner, his mind racing in all directions as Brock still held his shoulders, his dark hands shaking like leaves in the wind.  
  
Gary gasped, his heart racing, you--you only like--  
  
Brock put a finger to Gary's lips and let silence follow for a moment, then resumed what he was saying. Sometimes love isn't cut and dry, and it isn't something you can wish for on candles.  
  
  
**A/N: **So--I know I don't normally write yaoi. This will probably be my only one. I just wanted to see if I could pull off Brock and Gary. Do you think I did--or is it lame? Be honest with me now. I was just trying to write a yaoi that was Gary-angst that was also in character. I don't think it worked, but I TRIED! Ah well. Review, k? Ja ne.


End file.
